


Loki×thor/基锤  Pretend

by bibabo



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: 叔侄/普通人au/哭包攻
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Loki×thor/基锤  Pretend

01

Thor在高中的时候是一个因为金发碧眼所以人见人爱的小帅哥，对着同学老师都是面带微笑的，但他也很安分守己，至少不会因为穿着暴露的女孩或者穿着背心破洞裤的男孩有意无意的撩拨就跑去和他们上床。甚至和朋友约着出去玩的时候也不会在晚上七点之后还和他们在外面打游戏，问他什么都是家人不让他玩到这么晚，对朋友的抱怨都一笑带过，背着他的书包就回家了，还要掐准了时间，在七点半之前还没回到家就免不了被罚了。

然后回到家就把书包里那张评分"A"的试卷递给叔叔，可以兑换一张晚睡打游戏的三天体验卷。

学校里有很多小姑娘给他送喷了香水的情书，还有一些可爱的巧克力，巧克力他就在学校里分给同学，情书他也在回家的路上扔进街道上的垃圾桶里了。

叔叔不喜欢thor和别人交际太多，不喜欢thor在别人眼里看上去这么可爱，叔叔总是说“就当他一个人的小猫咪就足够了。”

02

他的叔叔叫做Loki，是个老师，虽然听说不太受男同学敬爱，但还是拿了很多教师奖，平时很忙，但还是可以在晚上thor回到家之前坐在沙发上等他，或许带着金边眼镜看书，或许在书柜旁翻找书籍，总之他的叔叔很爱看书。

Loki平常称呼thor做小猫咪，因为在thor还没长成个一米九的大高个之前还是小巧可爱的一团，可以被他搂在怀里顺毛的小朋友，虽然猫咪有的时候被摸烦了还会挠人，但总的来说还是被摸得舒服了就趴在腿上睡觉的小猫。

那个时候Loki最爱不释手的也不是哪国的文学作品了，是thor柔顺锃亮的金发，被婴儿肥填充得鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊，还有他的脖颈和耳朵。

虽然现在长得太快了没办法再窝在Loki的怀里了，但是小猫咪这个称呼却延续至今了。

03

thor从12岁的时候他生父意外去世，母亲也因为这件事情郁郁寡欢地不能照顾孩子，不久也生病去世了，thor就被送去叔叔家住了，他们家显赫的遗产也到了Loki名下。叔叔一开始好像不太喜欢他，总是把他的玩具抢走，还称呼他作笨蛋，还弄一些过分的恶作剧把thor给惹得流眼泪，也不给抱抱亲亲不会揉着小thor的金发哄他，只是在旁边笑得好开心，像个同龄人。

从他14岁发育了，Loki倒是老是喊他过来坐在他的大腿上，半眯着用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊。可是thor长大了，不是小时候香香软软的一坨任人摆布的奶娃了，而且正处于情绪最敏感浮躁的时候，他对这种肢体接触会下意识地避讳。这种时候Loki会把他偏转的脸颊摆正，用着一种说不清道不明的语气。

他问thor  
"你在躲什么？"

也许是他的嗓音特意压得低沉，把气泡音都挤得颗粒感更凸显了些，也可能是在这么近的距离里thor的心理作用把他的话语套上了"危险"这样的形容词。总之他瞬时就没了刚才皱着眉拧头的气焰，看着叔叔灰绿色的眼眸瞬时蔫下来了。

"没有躲。"

"现在称呼都不用了吗，thor，我教育你这么久的礼仪都不记得了吗？还是你还害怕我？"

thor暗自咬了咬牙，很明显对Loki的管教不服气，明明平时都没有这样条条框框的管教的，一开始自己进了劳菲森家里制订的家规本来就是故意膈应人的，也没谁在意，现在倒是被提了出来。

"可是这个称呼本来就不是在家里面常提及的，也没见你喊我侄子……"

"你在跟我顶嘴吗？"

"是的！"

然后thor就感觉自己宽松的睡裤被拉扯了下来，自己一阵天旋地转后趴在了Loki的大腿上，接着就是落在他臀瓣上的几个巴掌，虽然还没用上什么力，但在thor的心里可谓是掀起了狂风巨浪。

往后的生活里似乎还是依照着流程进行，但总觉得不太对劲，thor和Loki没有那种互相取闹的关系了，更像是管教，虽然thor蠢乎乎地还是觉得叔叔在跟他耍脾气，但不可置否的是他的确被Loki突然阴沉缄默的性格给唬住了，不像别人的青春期那么叛逆了，做了个乖孩子。

thor知道Loki为人师表，这也是他唯一可以受thor尊敬的地方了，其余的都是畏惧大于了对叔叔的喜欢，thor对Loki是敬而远之，喜欢又害怕靠近的一种感情，所以他甘之如饴地服从。

其实听话也挺好的，谁不喜欢听话的小孩？

04

这段时间里thor从高中毕业到快要18岁生日，Loki刚才允诺给他置办一个成人派对，本来还想跟他说带他过一天就算了，家里这么多人也太聒噪，但是当thor用恳求的眼神看着他的时候。行，办吧那就。

本来Loki的计划是：他带着小侄子出去玩一圈，回到家给他随便捯饬点吃食，再以庆祝thor生日为由灌他喝酒，蛋糕用来做点别的事情，就是那种伤风败俗的事情。

老师又怎么了？

他可是从thor14岁开始等了他4年，虽然心知肚明是上不得台面的事情，但是没有人能住控制情感的溪流蔓延成汪洋，Loki为此避讳了和thor一些打趣和玩闹，但是免不得看着他拿着别人给的礼物，心里五味杂陈地，一点也不安全，干脆就以管教的名义不让那些甜腻乏味的东西污浊到他可爱的猫咪了。

同时也换来了一些不好的效果，thor明显地在畏惧他，从他躲避的眼神还有颤抖的肩膀可以看出来，其实他只是把金丝眼镜勾到鼻梁下端，用着老师审问学生作业的眼神再看他，久而久之他也不收敛了，毕竟thor听话的样子他挺喜欢。

但他有可以肯定thor对他也有意思，没有凭据，是Loki莫名其妙的自信，或是被Loki解读成害羞的，每一次早上在出门前给thor梳整衬衫领口还有乱蓬蓬的头发时脸颊明显的红，也当做证据了吧。

总之，他的小猫咪明天18岁，是合法的年龄了。

05

Loki负责出钱，置办派对什么的都交给thor了，还允许他喝醉。thor本来就顽皮，是因为Loki的管教才把他的劣性收敛起来的，听Loki这样说遂地喜笑颜开，开心地到处召集朋友到家里，还买了几箱红酒。

Loki就在切分蛋糕的时候出来了一下，其余的时间都在书房里带着耳机看书。一群青少年玩到了大概凌晨，Loki时不时把耳机摘下来听一下，thor的狐朋狗友似乎都被家长接走了，客厅也逐渐沉寂了下来。

脚步声越来越接近了，Loki知道是小猫咪玩累了想找主人要抱抱了，侧头看过去，是thor被酒精熏得泛红的脸，仔细看好像可怜的小鼻头也被染红了。脚步虚浮地走过来搂着Loki的脖颈顺势坐在他的大腿上，腔调都很软，只知道蹭着叔叔说好晕好难受。

Loki还作势要推开他，嫌弃thor喝醉酒像个小孩子一样，却趁着thor不注意的时候轻轻勾了嘴角。Lokl把他带到厕所先让thor吐了一番，但是小孩真的喝太多了，醉得差点站到马桶上跳舞，Loki见状先是遏制住想要拍视频纪念的冲动，然后把thor搂下来扶到床上。

他的鼻间都是红酒香，把Loki都有熏得有种喝醉了的错觉，thor就一直搂着Loki的脖颈不撒手，金色脑袋在他的颈弯处一直蹭，Loki只能咬着牙跟自己默念再等会，再等会。他额角的青筋都凸了出来。

Loki把小孩按在床上，灰绿色的眸子对上了蔚蓝的眼睛，刚想喊喊thor看他会不会答复，却被小孩揽着脖子堵住了嘴唇，Loki楞了一下来缓冲他的惊讶，随后就循着酒气吻了回去，一转攻势地吮吸thor被香醪浸过的唇瓣。

"你知不知道你在干什么？"

"知道…"

"那你在亲谁你知不知道？"

"我在亲我的叔叔，他的脸好臭，老男人…呸。"

Loki的心情很难描述，一边单向变成双向的巨大喜悦，一边是被小孩称呼作老男人的不甘和愤懑，两者交融在一起一时分不出胜负，还好思想的主人及时地按下暂停键，然后又循着thor的嘴唇去亲吻了。

06

thor喝醉酒之后好像更加乖了，是那种自己主动脱衣服的乖顺，把Loki的颈侧咬出血丝这样的行为当然不被囊括在乖巧里面，但总的来说Loki还是很爽的。

Loki被thor骑在身下，这样他能看到在自己视野上方扭着腰用屁股蹭他鼓囊的裤裆的小孩。Loki以前总是教育他"能自己做的事情，就不要麻烦别人。"所以thor现在也自己动手把Loki的裤子扯了下来，对着被亵裤勾勒出形状的性器却犹豫了，脸红红地看着Loki不敢动作。

Loki见状圈着他的腰把thor压在了身下，先是附身交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，然后Loki用着鼻尖蹭thor的鼻梁侧面，张着嘴故意将吐息喷撒在thor的面颊。这边手也向下抚摸，温热的掌心敷贴在thor饱满的胸脯上划着圈揉，激出了thor几声呜咽，Loki满意地低头用嘴唇侍候thor挺立的乳尖，以此分出一只手探入他的股沟里，伸进他紧窄的后穴。

thor醉意登时褪了一大半，推搡着Loki的肩膀躲避。Loki把他的手腕并在一起举过脑袋桎梏在床头上，又用着那种眼神看thor，他的脸还是红的，是因为被叔叔弄起了反应而后知后觉的羞赧。然后Loki突然给他的屁股打了一巴掌，力度不大但是声音在卧室里却格外的明显。

"刚才自己主动来招惹我，现在又躲什么？"

"我们不可以这样，叔叔。"

Loki听到这个称谓沉寂了下来，垂着头没了话讲，心里面被背德和乱伦这样的词汇占据，自己都不曾感觉到颊边温热液体流淌下来，然后他就被惊慌失措的thor一点一点地搂住了，还轻声地哄着他。

"怎么还掉眼泪了？那，我让你做好了，别哭了乖哦。"

Loki本来是真的愧疚伤心，但是有什么是thor搂着他的时候迎面而来的奶子不能解决的，于是心里顿生计谋，好像佯装委屈弱势的样子更加能让thor心软送上来给他操，于是就顺势搂了回去还趁机用脑袋蹭了一下他的肩窝。，不知道什么原因，thor身上没有烂醉之后的臭味，反而隐隐地盖了一层葡萄香气。

然后肯定要干正事，Loki借着这个体位舔吻他的喉结，明显感觉到thor身子一颤，横在他背部的手受着重力滑了下来。于是Loki就继续动作了，把thor的腿往两旁掰得更加开，拿出润滑油抹上，继续把手向下延展重新探入thor的臀缝里，伺机把中指的一个指节探入thor的后穴，一边观察他的表情，觉得不太稳妥于是及时倾身去亲吻他的嘴唇，掌心顺着thor的腰侧摸索到他的后背，抚顺他紧绷的情绪。

"别怕，我在。"

这句话thor听到之后不禁有些晃神，思绪荡漾到六年前他搬来Loki家里的时候因为认生所以坐在小沙发上手指勾着衣角不敢说话，双亲离世对12岁小朋友的创伤太大，他还没从余韵里缓和下来。Loki那个时候刚当老师才两三年，也没有那种威严的气场，看到小孩颤着肩膀，眼睛红通通快要哭出来的样子赶紧过去哄了。

他就说的是。  
"别怕，我在。"

小thor听到后就顿时把委屈悲恸一下子倾泻出来，抱着Loki就开始哭。现在也差不多，他的眼泪是被Loki在他后穴里逐次增幅的手指挤压到前列腺而被迫高潮的生理盐水，他紧紧地抱着Loki大口大口地喘气，像濒死的鱼渴求唯一的水源那样。

thor轻轻地蹭了蹭Loki的手臂暗示他可以进来了，Loki也不再逗他，把手指抽出来还黏连着滑腻的丝，那是被体温捂化以后的液体，草莓味的香气也因为受热而扩散地更广泛，甜腻得让thor脸红。

然后代替手指填补在他后穴的就是Loki的性器，那可比手指的尺寸夸张多了，还没整根没入就把thor撑得说不要不要快退出去，还推搡着Loki的肩膀。

Loki眨巴眨巴眼睛，愣是把鼻头惹红了，耷拉着嘴角又埋在thor的肩头挤出几滴眼泪蹭在他的肩膀，thor看着自己怀里抽抽搭搭的三十岁男人，明明自己才是被动的，他的鸡巴都还塞在自己的屁股里。但是当Loki抬起脸用含着泪水的眼睛看他的时候。好，不愧是你。thor无奈地贴过去蹭Loki的脸颊，让他别哭了继续吧。

Loki闻言就动腰开始开始轻缓地顶弄thor紧窄的甬道，由于这是第一次品尝性事，所以前列腺敏感地很，被挤压了几下很快就到达高潮抱着Loki正在吸吮他柔软胸脯的脑袋，然后把精液射在自己的腰腹上，Loki还戏谑地看着他，把射出来的液体抹在他的乳尖，像他真的被吸出母乳了的样子。

"小猫咪，你自己玩的很开心嘛。"

thor正沉浸在被叔叔弄到早泄这样的处男情节中羞赧得无法自拔，这就突然被Loki加快速度的顶撞弄得叫喊出声，皱着眉头被顶得摇摇晃晃，只能抓着床单以免撞到墙壁，一边嘴里发出无可抑制的喘息，在Loki听来比色情影片里的呻吟还要性感。

Loki的视角里thor看上去非常火辣，从他被汗水濡湿的金发、脸颊上不知道是被情欲牵制还是被红酒熏红还没退散的赧红，到他胸膛上随着Loki每一次顶弄而震颤的乳肉，还有随着高潮收缩的腹肌，带动着人鱼线一起颤栗，情动的时候还抱着Loki在他耳边喊他的名字，Loki故意纠正thor要喊叔叔，他当然没有thor这么窘迫，Loki甚至还可以一边保持阴茎在肉穴里抽插搅弄，一边用他的指腹轻轻地抚顺thor的金发。

"改天带你去剪头发吧？"

"唔啊…为、为什么？"

"你长发太好看了，怕别人看上你。"

thor应该是酒劲又上来了(他是这样认为的)，战战兢兢地攀着Loki的肩，凑过去要亲吻，Loki也低下头去亲他了，亲到thor憋不住呻吟自己松懈，然后Loki听见他说。

"我，我不是已经是你的了吗…"

Loki忍住想骂脏话的欲望转化为挺腰操干thor的动力，一边撸动thor的阴茎帮他发泄，一边闷哼着把精液泄在了避孕套里，即使隔着套膜，精液微凉的温度也把thor刺激得一颤。

07

后来都累得睡着了，第二天起来Loki还是拉着腰酸背痛的thor去剪头发了。原因：操你的时候亲着糊嘴。

然后thor还问了Loki昨天哭什么，Loki摸了摸鼻子把吻落在小情人的脸颊上：因为喜欢你。


End file.
